Everything and More
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Sharpay and the entire gang are good friends, but Troy likes Sharpay, does it take a car accident to realize how much she means to him? Troypay with chadpay friendship
1. Wow

Troy walked down the halls thinking of ways to get out of basketball practice. He liked basketball, but that was all he had heard about for nearly two months and he was sick of hearing about he needed to work on his lay-ups and dribbling the ball better. It didn't make it better that his dad was the coach, so not only was he riding him for excellence in the gym, but at home also. Troy was so occupied in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the strange sounds coming from the auditorium. He decided to check it out. He slowly peeked through the auditorium doors only to see the one and only Sharpay Evans. He was stunned when he heard her start singing. Of course Troy had heard Sharpay sing before, but this time was different. She was playing the guitar to a very heart felt song he had never heard. He moved closer making sure she didn't see him; he didn't want her to stop singing. _Wow she sounds amazing, how come she never sang like that before? _Troy thought as he kept listening. He couldn't help but think she was so beautiful up there. Ever since the summer at Sharpay's country club she had been a lot nicer and everybody started to really like her, even Chad! In fact she and Chad had become pretty good friends, and so had Sharpay and him. Gabriella and Shar were now best friends, along with Taylor. They always hung out and were all pretty close. Troy sat there and listened until she was done. He got up and started walking up the aisle towards her clapping. Sharpay was startled and jumped as she turned around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Troy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked putting her guitar up.

"Listening to you sing" He replied with a smirk.

"Okay, so what did you think?"

"You sounded great, what song was that?"

"Mine" She simply stated.

Troy was a little blown away. He didn't know she wrote songs and especially songs like that. It was so sincere and amazing.

"Wow" Was all Troy could manage to say.

"Did it totally suck?"

"No, no. It was…..amazing! I didn't know you wrote songs."

"Yeah, it's just kind of a hobby."

"Why don't you ever sing your own songs?"

"Because they're way to personal to share with the entire world."

"You wouldn't be sharing with the entire world, just all of East High." He said with a smile.

"Well it's still scary." She said looking away a little.

"Sharpay Evans…scared?" He said as he faked shocked.

"A little." She smiled a little at Troy's face as he still pretended to be in shock.

"Well you should, that was an amazing song. It was different hearing you sing it." He said sitting on the stage.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting next to him.

"It's just not what people usually expect from you." He said looking in her eyes.

"I know, but I'm getting soo tired of musicals!" Sharpay laughed as Troy laughed along.

"All I know is that the song you just sang was beautiful, and you singing it was beautiful."

"Thanks Troy." Sharpay said as she blushed a little.

"Hey it's free period and I usually practice with the guys, but you want to come watch? It could be fun."

"A bunch of sweaty cute basketball players and I'd be the only girl. Sounds like heaven to me." Sharpay said smiling at Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes and laughed. "Come on then Evans." He said as he grabbed her hand and they made their way to the gym.

As they walked into the gym Chad automatically spotted them. "Hey guys." He called as he ran over to them.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey princess." Chad wasn't allowed to call her anything bad anymore, he couldn't use the word ice to describe her, but she did tell him it was okay for him to call her princess. So he often did, although he never meant it in a bad way. He no longer had a reason to call her anything mean since she showed her true side and truthfully he thought of her as one of the sweetest people he had ever met.

"What's up man?" Asked Troy and Chad bumped fist.

"Troy we're in a gym, what the heck do you think I'm doing?" He asked smirking at him.

"Oh right, whatever. Anyway Sharpay is going to watch us practice today, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Hey you guys want to hang out after school?"

"Yeah, sounds cool."

"I'm just going to see what Ryan's up to, but probably." Sharpay chimed in.

"Well Ryan can come too." Chad and Ryan had become pretty good friends over the summer. Sharpay and Ryan had really become part of the wildcats this summer.

"He'll probably be with Gabriella, those two have been inseparable lately." Sharpay said with a smile. She couldn't have been happier that they were together. All she wanted was for her brother and best friend to be happy, and if they were happy together then that was great.

"Aww young love." Chad said then sticking his finger in his mouth like he was gagging. "I swear those two are so lovey dovey that it almost makes me sick sometimes."

"Well at least you don't have to listen to Gabriella talk about her love life with my brother." Shar said making the same gagging movements that Chad had just done. They all started to laugh.

"Okay you win, you have it worse." Chad said still chuckling a little.

"Thank you." She said smirking. One thing about Sharpay that hadn't changed was the fact that she liked to win.


	2. Chad look out!

Chapter 2

disclamer- I own nothing except the plot.

"What are you thinking about Evans, you seem a little out of it." Said Troy as they stood in the parking lot after school getting ready to hang out at the park.

Sharpay was going to ride with Chad, and Troy was Zeke and Jason. Zeke had begged for him to be able to be in the same car as Sharpay, but they all knew that he wouldn't stop starring at her the entire time.

"No, I'm okay." She said giving him a small smile which he saw right through.

"Then why are you giving me a fake smile?" He said leaning against Chad's car where they were waiting for the rest of the guys.

"I didn't." She said surprised at how he knew that.

"Oh yes you did." He said giving her a smirk.

"It's nothing, really. I just have this weird feeling….can't really explain it. Like….like something bad is gonna happen." Sharpay bit her bottom lip, and waited for Troy to tell her it was going to be okay, like she knew he was going to.

Troy could see Sharpay was uneasy and obviously a little worried. He gently put him hand on her arm and moved in front of her making her look at him. "Hey it'll be okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen I promise. And if anything does, I'll be right here okay." He said lifting her chin and smiling at her.

Sharpay took a deep breathe and calmed down. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just being stupid. You know I like to worry." She said giving him a small smile.

Troy moved back to beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, it's all going to be fine."

"Thanks." Sharpay said giving him one of her famous smiles. Even through the smile he could see that something was still bothering her. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Chad as he came into the parking lot with Zeke and Jason.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Chad called out walking up to them with the guys closely behind.

"Yup, let's hit the road." Sharpay said as she began to open the passenger side door of Chad's car, but stood there until everyone was ready to leave.

"Hey Sharpay." Said Zeke as he walked up to Sharpay with dreamy eyes.

"Hey Zeke, mastered any good recipes lately?"

"Actually yeah. I learned how to make this incredible apple crumbling. It's pretty simple actually all you do is-"

"Okay, we can talk about desserts later, it's making me hungery." Chad interrupted. "Let's just go."

"I agree." Troy said leaning off of Chad's car. Jason and Zeke got into Troy's truck and Chad climbed into the drivers side of his car waiting for Shar to get in. "You gonna be okay?" He asked Sharpay before she got into the car.

"Yeah, thanks Troy." Sharpay said with a smile of gratitude.

"Anytime." He said giving her a warm smile then getting in his truck and driving away with Chad following.

As Sharpay and Chad drove to the park Sharpay was messing with the radio trying to find a good station. She turned it on and Ashley Tisdale's He said She said, came on.

"Whoo I love this song." She said singing along to it.

Chad just looked at her and smiled, but Sharpay could see there was something behind the smile.

"What?" She said smiling.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Chad said turning back to the road and acting innocent.

"No really, what?"

"It's just….What's going on with you and Troy lately?" He asked not able to keep himself from smiling. He looked over to see Sharpay blushing.

"What do you mean?" She said trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You two just seem very….close lately."

"We're good friends, nothing else."

"Really, then why is it that every time I talk to you or Troy about each other you two both seem to be hiding something." He said smiling at her again.

"We're just friends Chad." Sharpay said trying not to blush.

"You can't lie to me Shar, I know something else is going on."

"Well…" Sharpay turned her eyes back to the road where she saw a figure she couldn't quite make out standing in the middle of the street. "CHAD LOOK OUT!" Sharpay screamed and Chad swerved also seeing the figure and into a ditch, flipping the car over twice before it finally came to a full stop.

_Okay I really have nothing to say...just tell me wat u think!_


	3. how people feel about Sharpay

Chapter 3

disclamer-I own nothing.

--

Troy ran into the hospital sprinting, but who could blame him. He'd just gotten a call from Mrs.Evan saying that Sharpay and Chad had been in an accident. Troy looked in the waiting room to see Sharpay and Chad's parents talking. Ryan and Gabby were both there also, along with Taylor. Soon after Troy reached the waiting room Zeke and Jason ran into the waiting room also, and very out of breathe. They had also been running, but neither of them were as fast or determined as Troy was. He was scared. Everybody was. He looked around the room to see the worried looks on everbody's face. He was sure he had the same exspression. Troy sat down next to Ryan and could tell he was scared, very scared. Sharpay was his best friend. They were together everyday of their lives...well pretty much. He loved Sharpay with all his heart, she was his little sister, by 12 minutes. He had always protected her, but he hadn't been able to protect her this time.

"How are they?" Troy asked quitely.

"Chad broke his leg, and there's no word on Sharpay." Ryan ansawered trying his hardest not to let a tear shed. He wasnted to be strong...for his parent. He knew if he cried they would, and as much as he felt like crying, it would just hurt him more to see his parents like that.

"I'm sure it's going to be okay, Sharpay's one of the toughest people I know. She's going to be fine." Troy said putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan looked up at him with a look that said he was scared, worried, concerned, and sad all at the same time. "I hope to God you're right."

--

About thirty minutes later the doctor came out and told Chad's parents that he was going to be okay and that they could go see him, so Chad's parent's went it first.

"Doctor, how's Sharpay, is she okay?" Mrs.Evans asked, her eyes pleading for him to tell her she was okay.

"She'll be just fine." He said as everyone let out a sigh of relive and a few said 'Thank God.' "She is badly hurt though, she will need plenty of time to recover, She'll have to stay in the hospital for a while though. She had a couple broken ribs and sprained her wrist, but she should make a full recovery. " He completed, everyone was releaved she was okay.

"Thank you very much Doctor." Said Mrs.Evans shaking his hand.

"Yes, thank you." Said Mr.Evans standing up and Shaking hands with him also.

"No problem, she won't be awake for a while, but you're welcome to go see her."

"Thanks." Said Mr.Evans as the doctor walked away.

Sharpay's parents went in and spoke with her, even though she wasn't awake she could still hear what they were saying. After they came out of the room it was easy to see that Mrs.Evans had been crying. Ryan and Gabby went in next.

"Hey Pay." Said Gabby in a quite voice while sitting down next to her as Ryan sat on the other side.

"I know that since you can hear me, I wanted to tell you how much I care about you. I know you're probibly going to hear everyone who come in the door say that, but you're my best friend, and you always will be. Till the very end of the Earth, it's you and me babe." Gabby smiled. It was something between Shar and Gabby. They had always said that whenver one of them was down and the other was there to pick up the pieces. They would be there for each other till the end of the Earth.

Gabby looked at Ryan who was smiling at his sister. "I'm gonna give you two a moment, okay? I'll be in the waiting room." She said giving him a peck on the cheek as she walked toward the door.

"Thanks Gabs." He said looking back at her with a smile then looked back to his sister. Her face had a few scrapes on it, and the doctor said she had a pretty big bruise on her stomach and a few other places. It was almost to much for him to take. He _hated_ seeing his sister hurt like this, hurt at all. He hated it even more that there was nothing he could do. "Listen Shar, I know we have our little brotherly-sisterly fights, but you know that I love you so much, and it kills me to see you like this. If I could trade places with you, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Anything to take the pain anyway." He took a deap breathe and took her hand. "You're the greatest sister in the world, and also the greatest best friend a guy could ever ask for. I love you pay-pay." He got up and kissed her forhead then walked out. Taylor and Troy went in next.

"Hey girly." Started Taylor. "I know we had a rocky start, but you've become like a sister to me, and I couldn't be happier that we're friends. You're sweet, supportive, kind, funny, smart, and damn do you know how to dance." Her and Troy both laughed a bit. "You're talented and down right a great person and friend, and definitly one of the most intersting people I've ever met. You've been there a lot of times. Like when I was too scared to swim, you taught me how and encouraged me to jump off the diving board, and promised you'd be there, and you were. Right by my side as I was completely freaking out, and screaming like a baby. You're really are the best Shar." Taylor smiled and said bye then left so Troy could talk to her.

"Wow, what to say about Sharpay Evans." He smirked to himself then became serious when he finally got a good look at her face. Even though she had cuts on her face, she still looked beautiful. "Shar, you're an amazing girl, and..." Troy struggled for words, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wasn't exactly sure how he was feeling. he wasn't sure if all this was just a crush or acual love. At this moment he was pretty sure he was head-over-nikes for this girl. "I love you Sharpay." He said in a whisper. Even if she could hear him, she probibly couldn't have heard that, he had said it so quitely. "I'm just so happy you're okay." He said returning to his normal voice and brushing her hair out of her face, and cupping her head in his hands just running his thumb across her chin. Sharpay's eyes slowly fluttered and she placed her hand over his which was still on her cheek. "I love you too." She said about as loud as Troy had said it, but it was because she was still really weak.

To say the least...Troy was shocked. He was about to fall out of his chair, but then happieness swept over him. Not only was she awake and okay, but she loved him too. "Sharpay, Oh my God. You're awake."

"Oh, I thought I was dreaming." She said giving him a smile.

He returned the smile then leaned down and placed a gently kissed on her lips. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Yeah...me too. You know dieing before prom would have truly sucked." She smiled at him, which told him she was kidding.

Troy smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go tell your parents and everybody you're awake, okay."

"Okay-dokey." Troy smiled at her and left. He couldn't help but have a huge grin plastered on his face.

--

_okay so nothing too dramatic happened. In the next Chapter there'll be a new character who plays Troy's sister. But hope you liked it!_


	4. What's your deal with jello?

Chapter 4

disclamier- I own nothing except Casey.

After everybody had left Sharpay they went to see Chad in his room. Troy was the only one left to go see him. When he walked in his room Chad could tell he was over happy for some reason.

"What's with the cheesy grin plastered all over your face?" Chad said. He sounded like normal. Of course he wasn't as hurt as Sharpay had been.

"Oh nothing...this is just one of the best days of my life." He said extra chipper as he sat down next to Chad and put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair.

"What did I miss? Oooh Are they serving jello in the caffiteria, I love jello." Chad said looking dreamily at the wall.

"No they're not serving jello," He stopped and gave Chad a weird look and continued, "Sharpay and I are-"

"Oh I wonder if she would give me her jello?" Chad interrupted.

"Dude, I hope all this jello talk is because you hit your head or something, but nevermind. Anyway like I was saying, Shar and I are together."

"Wow...I so knew it." Chad smirked to himself.

"You didn't know a damn thing Chad."

"No really, you can ask Shar. Before we got in the accident I was asking her about you two."

"Oh, well what did happen with the accident?"

"There's was something in the road, so I swerved and the car flipped."

"Must have been scary."

"Yeah, I never knew Sharpay could scream so loud, dude I think people in New Jersey heard her." He said with a playful grin.

"She did have good reason to scream, though."

"True, I wish it didn't happen though. It's my fault she's hurt." Chad said his smile turning to a frown.

"No it's not, stuff like this happenes everday. When you think about it, you and PayPay got pretty lucky. Everybody'd okay, that's what's important." Troy said reasuringly.

Chad smirked up to him. "You love calling her by her pet name don't you?"

"PayPay?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah...I really do."

"Aww that's so cute. Troy has a little crush." Chad said in a baby voice.

"Dude, you need to chill." Troy said laughing.

"So...are you two in love?" Chad said still using his baby voice.

"You know how easy it would be to smuther you right now?" Troy said, obviouly joking.

Chad gasped. "Now Troy...What would Sharpay think about her boyfriend being a murderer. I think that would be a turn off for her." Chad said faking shocked and dissiopinted.

"Shut up man." Toy said laughing and throwing a magizine at him.

"Hey! I'm telling Sharpay on you." Chad smirked.

When Troy came home he went straight to his little sister Casey's room. She was a freshman in high school, tall and had red hair. Which she had gotten from their grandmother. Her and Troy were close, but so was Sharpay and her. Once him and Sharpay had become friends, her and Sharpay had become like sisters. He knew she would be extatic to hear about him and Shar, plus she was probibly freaking out about Sharpay and Chad being in the accident. She was close to Chad also. She considered him a brother, she also was pretty close with Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. Since Sharpay and her hung out at Shar's house quite a bit, she knew Ryan pretty well. Basically she got along with all of his friends. All of his friends thought of Casey as a little sister. She wasn't like most sisters though. She wasn't annoying (well...most of the time) and she had always been there for Troy. Somethimes it was like she was the older sister.

Troy knocked on her door and heard her say come in. He walked in the room, which was white with pink cutain, pink rugs, and pikn bedspread. She had one thing in comman with Sharpay...they were both as girly as they came. Only Casey was pretty good at sports. She wasn't on the team or anything, but she was good. She had to be with Troy Bolton as her brother and Jack Bolton as her father.

"Hey, what's up?" Casey asked getting back from the mirror and sitting on her bed. She was getting ready for bed. Her hair was in a pony tail and it was wet from her shower. She had an over sized shirt that came down to her knees. It was acually Troy's. It had the number 14 on it, and was East High colors, with Bolton written on the back. He had gotten it his freashman year, but then gave it to her once he got his new one the next year. It was really to big on her, but she looked good in it. Troy could tell she had no make-up on. Only mascara, which she usually did, but she looked like always. Only her cheeks were a little redder because she had a sunburn from the weekend before while her, Troy and Chad had been walking around town all day and hung out on Troy's and hers Trampoline. They had later had a pool party, which everyone came too. Troy drifted off a bit thinking about how Sharpay had looked in her Bathing suit.

"Umm...Troy are you still on Earth or have you left us for the little green men?" Casey asked waving her hand in front of him. He snapped out of his daydream, and chuckled at Casey's last comment.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." Troy said sitting next to her on her bed so they were facing each other.

"So how's Pay and Chad?"

"Both are pretty good. Chad ripped up his leg and Shar had a couple broken ribs, sprained wrist, along with a few bruises and cuts, but they'll both be fine."

Casey let out a sigh of relief. "So did you talk to them?"

"Yeah...Chad kept going on about jello..."

Casey laughed a little. "Typical Chad."

"Yeah..Shar and I had a very good talk." He said smiling as he remebered it.

"Oooh, what's happened?" Casey asked eagerly and with interest. Casey had always wanted Sharpay and Troy to get together, as she put it they were 'unbelivably out of this world cute'.

"Well.." Troy told her everything that happened and Casey had a really big smile on her face when he finished.

"This is so great Troy!" She said lunging forward and hugging her big brother. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks sis, well I better get to bed. You wanna come with me tomorrow when I go see Pay and Chad?" He asked standing up off the bed.

"Of course." She said standing up also and giving him a hug. "Night Troy."

"Night Case." He said as he hugged her back then let go and went to his own room. As Casey heard Troy's door shut she couldn't help but let out a 'yes' before going to bed.

As Troy lay smiling on his bed his dad walked in. "Hey, how's Chad and Sharpay?" Asked Jack bolton as he stood in his son's doorway.

Troy was still smiling but trying to hide it."They're good, but I don't think Chad's gonna be playing basketball for a while." Troy said sadly. He like having his best friend on the team with him, it was less pressure on him.

"That's too bad, but let's just be glad that no one was seriouly hurt. I'll call Mr. and Mrs. Evan's tomorrow along with Chad's parent and see how they're doing."

"Okay, Me and Casey are gonna go see them tomorrow at the hospital. They're gonna be there a while...especially Sharpay."

"How bad is it?" Jack asked, seeing the sad look on Troy's face.

"Two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and some bruises and cuts. Chad just had a couple scratches here and there, but Shar has alot of them. And a huge bruise on her stomache. I can't imagine how much pain she must be in right now. I just wish it was me in that hospital bed and not her." Troy said looking away. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but refused to let them shed.

"She's going to be okay, after a couple of months this will seem like a lifetime ago, and everything will be back to normal again." He said putting his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Well...not everything." Troy said looking at his dad with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, a little confused.

"Me and Sharpay are kind of...togther now." Troy said not being abale to stop smiling.

"Really? I seriously thought you two already were." Jack said, completely serious. Troy just smirked.

"Night dad." Troy said getting into his bed.

"Night son." He said about to turn off the lights, but turned around. "Oh and son..."

"Yeah?" Troy asked looking at him.

"I'm happy for you two." He said smiling.

Troy smiled back. "Thanks dad." Jack smiled again and shut off the lights and and shut the door, leaving the room. Troy layed there a while, just smiling at the thought of Sharpay.

--

_Okay just so you know I plan on writing a lot more with Casey. i love her character and it's kinda based on me. Well some of my personallity and looks. Although I did change the name. In the next Chapters you'll see more of Sharpay and Chad's friendship along with Casey's relationship with everyone, and more of her realtionship with Troy. So tell me what you think._


	5. You read my diary!

Chapter 5

disclamier-I own nothing excapt Casey and the song. whoo me, I own 2 things! lol...sry.

--

Troy and Casey quickly made their way out of the East High front doors and they both ran to Troy's car. They drove off to the hospital, both anxious to get there and see their friends...well except Sahrpay was no longer just Troy's friend. It couldn't help but smile at the thought. As they parked in the driveway Casey was already out of the car before Troy had a chance to even shut the car off. They walked into Sharpay's room to find that Chad was there also.

"Chad!" Casey said in excitment as she hugged him. "Sharpay!" She exclaimed giving Shar a hug too. Everyone exchanged their 'his' and started talking.

"So Sharpay here was just bragging about what a wonderful boyfriend she had, and how cute and sweet he is." Chad said in an exsasperated tone and smirked at Sharpay. Troy smiled wide and Sharpay blushed a bright red.

"Yeah, I know I'm wonderful." Troy said cocky.

"You see what I have to live with?" Casey asked as she lay next to Sharpay on her bed. Chad and Troy were in chairs on each side of the bed.

"You poor poor soul." Sharpay said, acting serious. Everybody laughed except Troy who was pretending to be hurt.

"Ouch Evans, that went straight through the heart." He said putting his hand over his hand.

"Aww...you'll get over it." She said with a smirk.

"Ouch, now that really hurt." He said pretending to be hurt again. "I didn't know I had such a mean girlfriend." He smirked.

"Well get use to it buddy." She said as she smiled and through a pillow at him.

"Okay can the lovey dovey stuff like...stop?" Chad chimed in. "You two are getting as bad as Gabby and Ryan."

"Um Chad, they're throwing things at each other, that's not all lovey dovey, that's teasing." Casey also chimed in. Troy and Sharpay just looked at the two with weird expressions and then shrugged to each other.

"Bolton, she's your sister." Chad said turning to Troy who just smirked at his friend.

"You're just mad that she's smarter than you." Troy replied.

"Is not, I'm a senior and she's a freshman. No way is she smarter than me."

"I've read her diary, there's some pretty deep stuff in there."

"You read my diary?!" Yelled a mad Casey.

"Oh crap. That's right, you didn't know about that, did you." Troy said leaning back in his chair fully expecting her to throw something at him. Which she did. She picked up a pillow and hurled it at Troy's face. He just ducked and it hit the wall. "Good thing you have a bad aim." Troy teased his little sister.

"Blow pop." Casey mumbled under breathe. Sharpay was the only one who heard since her face was right next to Casey's. She laughed at the statement. It was a private joke between her and Casey.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about blow pop." Sharpay laughed. "And fun dip." She laughed some more as she pointed in Chad's direction.

"I think we missed something." Chad spoke.

"No shit shirlock." Troy just smirked once again as his friends face got red. "Just kidding dude."

"Whatever," He said to Troy then turned his attention back to Shar and Casey who were laughing. "Okay, what's with the candy?"

Casey just shook her head at how dumb Chad had made that sound and ansawered. "Well me and Sharpay named you guys. Troy's blow pop, and you're fun dip."

"Haha, you blow and I'm fun." Chad mocked Troy.

"Well that's not why, but you can think that all you want to." Sharpay said as her Casey exhanged secretive and sly smiles.

_like I've said a thousound times before_

_I'v been feeling pretty low these days_

_Like a bird that's lost it's wings_

_And I find it harder to breathe_

_When I'm lost in your spell_

_That you seem to have over me_

_I get caught up being so close to you_

_Knowing that we might not make it through_

_Seems to harsh to bare_

_As I lay my head, of course you're in my dreams_

_I sleep tight with the thought of you running through my mind_

_How could I leave this brillant place_

_Of being in your arms_

Casey sung as she strummed on her guitar. Troy walked by the door and knew she was writing a song. It wasn't anything new. She was always writing songs and singing. Troy listenened for a while before knocking on her door and coming in without waiting for a reply.

"That sounded great." Troy said sitting on the frame of her bed at the end.

"Thanks." She said it a little less cheery than usual. Usually Casey was hyper and bubbly, and completely random somethimes. She was like a Sharpay mini twin with red hair.

"What's up? you seem kind of out of it."

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

"Wanna go do something?"

"Like what?" She asked questionly.

Troy shrugged. "How about some late night ice cream?"

A smile broke out on Casey's face and she nodded. "As long as you're paying."

"Well it's not like you have any money." He smirked.

"Of course not, that's why you're buying, duh." She smiled as she gently pushed his shoulder causing him to fall back on the bed.

Troy let out a little chuckle. "Fine, grab a jacket or something and let's go." Troy said heading out of her room.

"Okay-dokey." Troy turned back to her and smirked.

"You've been spending to much time with PayPay."

"Aww, is that you're little nickname for her? That's so cute." Casey teased him.

"Shut up or you get no ice cream."

"Fine, my mouth is shut."

"Finally." He mumbled, bu she heard. She threw a pillow at him just as he shut the door. After the pillow hit the door he opened it again and peeked his head in. "Like I said...bad aim."

"You suck." Sharpay said slowly as her and Chad were in her hospital room playing cards. Since Sahrpay couldn't really walk that well and Chad could walk on crunches he often went to Sharpay's room. There was really no reason to be alone and bored when you're friend was down the hall and you could go keep them company.

"So go-fish isn't really my game, no biggie." Chad said getting ready to put the cards back, but Sharpay out her hands over his to stop him, so he would pay attention to what she was saying.

"But seriouly...you suck." She laughed playfully and moved her hand so he could put the card up. "What was the score again...oh yeah, 20 to zip." Sharpay beamed proudly.

"If it had been poker, I would have so won."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and smiled. Chad got up and out in the movie they had planned on watching. Chad's parent's had rented it for them, since they were allowed to have a DVD player in their rooms. "What movie is that?"

Chad got a sly smile on his face. "_I know what you did last summer_."

Sharpay's smile instatly fell. "No way Chad. I _hate_ scary movies. With a very very deep passion."

"I know, that's why I told my mom to get it." He smiled the sly smile again, but Sharpay definitly wasn't smiling. Although she had seen parts of the movie and they hadn't been to scary, so she decided she could handle it.

"Fine, put it in." She said waving her hands in defeat.

"It's already in." Chad turned out the lights and got next to Sharpay on the bed, and pressed play.

--

"Chad turn it off!" Sharpay yelled as _another_ person in the movie was killed She was clung to Chad, although he wasn't complaining. Even though he just saw Shrpay on the friendly way, and of course would never hit on his best friend's girlfriend, He had to admit he was pretty comfertable. i mean what guy wouldn't want a hot blonde clingying onto them for dear life. Chad turned to look at Sharpay who was looking at him with begging eyes and he could tell she was freaked.

"Okay okay, I'll turn it off."

"Thank you." She said sincerly and gave him a quick hug before he got off the bed and turned the DVD off, and turned it to a random channel, which happened to be FX, and 'That 70's show' was on. They both liked the show, so they kept it there and curled back on the bed. Only Sharpay wasn't as close as she had been. She didn't need to be. As they watched the show they both laughed constatly until Sahrpay suddently got serious.

"I'm glad you're here too. I mean I'm not glad you're hurt, but glad I have someone to hangout with."

"Yeah, me too. It would be so boring without you here too. But I'm just really sorry about the accident." He paused for a moment and took her wrist, which was in a cast, and loked at it gently. "I'm sorry you got hurt." He whispered.

"I'm sorry you got hurt too." She whispered back. She thenturned back around and layed her head on his chest. They stayed there for a while before he had to go back to his room because the nurse had made him.They were both glad that they had someone there with them.

"Oh what I wouldn't do to be an only child." Casey said dramatically as she and Troy sat in Sharpay's room. She had been telling Sharpay about her and Troy's ice cream night and how he kept annoying her, although she wouldn't trade their little arguments for anything and neither would he. They had been with Sharpay for a good couple hours.And after Troy had sent another smile Sahrpay's way, she decided to give them some time. "Well I'm gonna go see Chad, bye guys." She said getting up from her chair and going to Sharpay. "Be back tomorrow."

"You better missy." She laughed as she pulled Casey in for a hug.

"See ya." She said as she tosseled Troy's hair on her way out, just to annoy him.

"Bye sis." Sharpay said chippery.

"Later sis, later bro." Casey said leaving the room. Her and Pay were so close they always called each other sis. They both had the sister they never had.

"Finally." Troy said climing onto the bed and institly kissing Sharpay's soft pink lips.

Sahrpay giggled as they pulled away. "You're a better kisser than I expected Bolton." Shar smirked.

"I do have talent." He said with a cocky grin.

"Mind sharing some of that talent with me?" She asked pulling him back into a kiss, which he happily replied to.

--

"What do you think they're doing in there" Chad asked as him and Casey were relaxing in his room since Troy was still with Sharpay, and had been for about an hour. They were both on the bed watching t.v.

"I don't even want to think about what they might be doing." Casey said with a grossed out look Chad just chuckled at the girl next to him, whome he considered a little sister.

"They might be making out." Chad suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"What did i just tell you...I don't wanna know about my brothers love life. Even if it is with one of my best friend." Casey thought about her statemant a little while then added. "Acually, that just makes it weirder for me."

"You think they're doing it?" He asked looking at the ceiling like he was talking to Zeke or Jason, and not Troy's little sister.

Casey just looked at him and shook her head. "You retard." She said smiling. Her and Chad had the kind of relationship where they could argue back and forth, quite a bit like her and Troy.

"Hey I could have died in that car accident,and all you have to say is that I'm a retard?"

"Yes." She simply stated and shrugged.

"you know what? That's it, you're getting it now." Chad said, and before Casey had a chance to reply Chad started tickling her like crazy.

"Chad! Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She pleaded as she was laughing. Casey Bolton was definitly ticklish, and Chad knew that very well.

Chad didn't let up though. "Say it, say it."

"Fine!" Casey yelled in defeat. "Chad Danforth is the coolest guy on the Earth and has the coolest 'fro in the unviverse!" He stopped and she got the chance to catch her breath. "Thank you." She said a little sarcaism perfectly present.

They both layed back down onto the bed and sighed. "Your with Sharpay too much." Chad said, noticing how much she sounded like her. Casey just smiled and shrugged...now where had she heard that before?

--About half an hour later Troy walked into Chad's room to see him asleep on the bed as Casey was dancing around the room with Chad's ipod blasting in her ears, so she didn't hear him come in. Troy just stood there a minute and smiled then tapped Casey on her shoulder causing her to scream a little and jump. Which also caused Chad to wake up. Casy pulled Chad's ear pieces out so she could hear him, and scold him for doing that.

"Oh my God troy, you scared me!" She slapped him across the chest, which didn't hurt him any.

"Sorry." He was still laughing.

"What's up? I thought you would never get out of Sharpay's room. I thought you two might be getting a little freaky in there." Chad grinned at his bestfriend.

"Dude, not in front of the little sister." He said motioning back and forth between him and Casey.

"Oh right, sorry. But um dude...you uh...you have lipgloss all over your face." Chad laughed.

Troy just smiled. "Yeah..it's bubblegum too."

Casey just looked at floor then at her hands and then back at Troy. "Eww." She stated simply. Both Chad and Troy started laughing just from the way she had said it.

"Dude, I love your little sister." Chad said amused. Casey was always able to crack people up. Even when she didn't know she was doing it.

"Yeah I guess she's alright..although I still would have perfered a puppy instead." troy said smirking at is sister.

"You will pay later." Casey said firmly.

--

_Okay, this chapter is a little longer than most, but I couldn't find a good place to end it. the chapter will probibly be shorter and you see more of Tropay! yay Troypay...could there be anything better? sorry...I have a moment. anyways, tell me what u think about it._


	6. Authors Note

Authors note-

Okay so I got this idea when I finally ran out of insperation. If you have any ideas for a oneshot story please let me know. I'm now officaillly taking request.

You can ask me to write any kinda of stories with any couple...except troyella. I'm sorry but it pains me too much to write about them.

So if you have a favorite couple you want me to write about, just let me know.

I'l do any couple like -

Troypay, of course.

Chadpay

Zekepay

Ryella

Ryelsi

Chaylor

Chadell, maybe.

Gabpay

or even Rypay. I've been curious on that one.

It can be nay kinda of story you want it to be. A horror, comedy, mysterie, romance, break-up, get together, party, sleep over, whatever you want it to be!

So if you have any ideas just let me know and I'll write the story, dedicated to you.

Thanks for the help!!


	7. The alligator was trying to eat me

Chapter six

Disclamier-Like I've said, Idon't own this.

--

Sharpay was still in the hospital. It was two weeks since everything, and Chad had gone home a week ago. She was still stuck there another week or so, to her displeasure. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. Her sheets had all fallen off of the bed a long time ago from all the kicking she was doing. She was just having a normal nightmare, the same kind of one she would usually have when she was having a nightmare. This one, however, was a little unusual. It was the same dream she use to have all the time as a kid. She was in a lake, and there was an aligator chasing her. Right now. it was pretty scary, because she was reliving a bad memery, in a bad dream. She suddently woke to see the heart monitor going crazy. Her heart must have been going a hundred miles per hour, or so it seemed. She did the first thing she could think of. She grabbed her cell and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" Came a tired and scratchy voice on the other end.

"I'm scared. I had a bad dream."

Troy smiled at how cute his girlfriend sounded and sat up in bed. "What happened?"

"I had a dream there was a aligator trying to eat me." She said, trying to sound more scared than she was, she knew that she sounded cute when she did that.

Troy let out a little chuckle. "It's okay baby, no aligators are going to eat you." Troy couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"but it was really scary."

Troy let out another chuckle at his adorable girlfriend. "PayPay, just try to get some sleep. I'll be there in the morning to see you. It's saturday so we can hang out as long as you want, okay?"

"Okay-dokey." She said brightly. Troy just chuckled a little again. "Hey, don't laugh at me."

"Hey, I can't help it. I mean really, an aligator?" Troy said smiling.

"Aligators are really scary."

"Yes, but we live in New Mexico, there are no aligators here, so don't worry."

"But it was trying to eat me Troy." She said taking her cuteness to the next level. Once again, Troy laughed.

"It's okay baby, I promise you. I will not let any aligators eat you." He was trying hard to keep in his laughter.

"You swear?"

"Of course. Now get some sleep."

"I'd sleep better if you were next to me." She said seductivly. Troy's smile got wider.

"Yeah, I'd sleep a whole lot happier if you were sleeping next to me too." Sharpay giggled. He loved her giggle, but then again, he loved everything about her.

"Oh are we being a naughty boy?" She asked giggling.

Troy smiled. "Only when I think of you."

Sharpay fake gasped and pretended to be shocked. "Why, Troy Bolton, have you been having inappropraite thoughts?"

"And dreams." Troy added, as he smiled...more.

"Well maybe I can help you out with those fantasies." Sharpay said seductively. Troy just got quite and didn't say anything. "Troy?"

Troy snapped out of it. " Oh sorry, I was...fantasising." Sharpay giggled once again. "Shit, I spelled your name wrong."

"Why are you writing my name?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm just writing something down." He smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing...just the date and time, and that you practically just told me you'd have sex with me." He smirked once again.

"Troy!" Sharpay screetched.

"Relax babe, I'm so just kidding."

"Good, cause if you were serious and Casey or your parents, and your friends saw that, I would so kill you."

"I don't doubt it. So I'll see you tommorrow?"

"Yup. Oh and bring some ice cream please."

"Chocolate?"

"What else is there?" She smiled. "Night."

"Sweet dreams. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye baby." They both hung up, and Both layed back down on their beds, and smiled.

--

_Sorry this chapters so short, but anyway, this is one of my fave parts cuz it's Troy and Sharpay's first real moment as a couple. There's definitily gonna be more!_


	8. Surgar rush baby!

Chapter seven

disclaimer-Nope, I own nothin except Casey. Whoo me! JK

--

"Chad, will you stop playing with the pink ball and get over here and help me with _your_ paper?" Casey said as her and Chad were in her room. Troy was spending the day with Sharpay at the hospital ,and Chad had come over to hang out but he wasn't here. He startedtalking to Casey and told her that he had needed Troy's help with a paper due, so Casey agreed to help him. She was a straight A student with a 4.0 GPA.

"Come on, just let me play a little longer." He said still playing with the pink basketball in her room. She and Sharpay had aually bought two of those, but the other one was in her room. They were acually a birthday present for Troy. So when he was in Casey's room or Sharpay's room he could play with the basketball. They had chosen pink because it matched both of their rooms.

"Okay Chad, I'm giving you until the count of three." She said like she was talking to a five year old.

"Fine." Chad said putting the ball down and sitting on Casy's bed as she typed on the computer..._his_ paper.

"Anyways so-" Casey got cut off by her phone buzzing from a new text message. She flipped it open and read it.

**wat up?**

**-Nick**

Nick _**(A/N-played but Nick Jonas, I love him!) **_was her best friend since..well forever. He was like apart of the family. Troy trusted him, and thought of him as a little brother. Even though Nick already had two older brothers, and a younger one. Him and Casey were as close as they came.

"Who's that?" Chad asked as he peeked over Casey's shoulder to look at the phone.

"Nick." She said simply and texted him back.

**Just helping Chad w/ a paper. you?**

**-Casey**

**Nothing much. Tell Chad hey for me.**

**-Nick**

**He said hey back. So what you been up to?**

**-Casey**

**Just being bored. you wanna hang later? **

**-Nick**

**Sure. **

**-Casey**

**Cool, so meet me at the park later?**

**-Nick**

**You got it. I'll call you later. chad's getting all babyish on me.**

**-Casey**

**lol, ok bye.**

**-Nick**

**bye!**

**-Casey**

Casey flipped her phone off and looked at Chad who was just smirking at her. "What?"

"Are you and Nick fianlly dating?"

"Ugh! No we're not dating, and never have been! How hard is that for people to understand?!"

"Whoa, cool it. I was just curious."

"Well stop then." She said stubbornly.

Chad just smiled. She always got worked up when you asked if she was with Nick. But there was a reason that everyone thought they were toghether. I mean, they acted like they were, and they had great chemistry. Plus they all liked Nick. Nick was one of the few guys Troy acually trusted with his little sister...well except for his friends. But he had nothing to worry about there. Most of them had known Casey half of her life, and didn't even think of her like that. Once again Chad started playing with the basket ball and once again, Caseys tarted to get frustrated.

--

"Sharyyy!" Yelled a fake annoyed Troy.

"Yesyy?" Sharpay asked in a cute, innnocent, little girl kinda way.

Troy gulped. "What are you doing?"

Sharpay got a very sly smile on her face as she still sat on the floor of Troy's room. "Reading stuff..." She ansawered, using the same voice as before.

"No Pay please tell me you didn't!" Troy whined trying to get the book that was in Sharpay's hands out of her grasp.

Sharpay just giggled as she looked down at the pictures that were scattered on the floor in front of her. "You were such a cute baby."

Troy finally gave up trying to get the picture out of her hand and sat next to her on the floor. "Looking at a guy's baby pictures...you should be ashamed Miss Evans!"

She playfully slapped his arm and picked up another picture. It was a picture of Sharpay and Casey sticking their tongues out at the camera. Troy had taken the picture. Both Casey's and Sharpay's tongues were blue, because they had been eating suckers. They both laughed at the mamory. Then She picked up a picture of Chad Troy and Sharpay. Chad had his arm around Sharpay and Troy had his arm around his waist. The next pic was Taylor and Chad, just them hugging. Then oneof Gabby and Shar, making kissy faces at the camera. Ryan had taken that one. After looking through bunches of pictures and laughing about them Sharpay got an idea.

"Let's have a sleepover!"

"Tonight?"

"Yes! I'll call Ryan and Gabby. You can call Chad and tell him to call Taylor. Then call jason, and Zeke. I'll call Kelsi."

"Do you want a make a list?" Troy teased.

Sharpay just ignored him. "Just tell everyone to meet at my house in a couple hours. Oh and tell them to bring as much junk food and pop as posible. I'm working for a sugar rush baby!" Sharpay cheered, standing up.

Troy put his arms around her waist. "This is going to be a long night!" Sharpay just giggled and kissed him.

--

_okay so I wrote this a long time ago cuz I already had like the first 7 chapter writte, so now I only have one other chapter before I have to start writting again. Anyway, tell me what ya think. _


End file.
